


Imperfect Gift And Its Delights

by tide_ms



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dom/sub, F/F, Fade to Black, Hurt/Comfort, Kink Discovery, Multi, Multiple Pairings, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Sex in a Car, Soulbond - Freeform, Team Dynamics, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tide_ms/pseuds/tide_ms
Summary: Through their connection, they've become one.But their one is made out of eight that have not perished.The kinds of comfort they need are bound to vary.





	Imperfect Gift And Its Delights

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mekare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/gifts).

> In this fic, it's implied that the sensates have sex with each other due to a (sort of) soulbond, but there's no infidelity or changing anyone's sexuality.
> 
> I like the idea of Sun being bi, but I can't see her being intimate with any of the guys in her cluster, so this fic also has Sun/Kala and Sun/Nomi mentioned, along with (briefly mentioned) Sun/Soojin and Sun/Mun.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Some time after reuniting and defeating BPO for the first time, a new spark ignites within the cluster.

A bond of some sort. It has emerged from deep within their connection, and it isn't easy to escape or ignore. Some of the other clusters have been experiencing it, too.

A sensation; a need for comfort and a desire to rest that call only for one's clustermates.

  
It's different for each one of them, it's different _with_ each one of them.

  
For Sun, it starts with Capheus. They spend their moments talking about everything and nothing. Just the two of them, strolling through the forest surrounding their hideout.

With Kala, Sun doesn't talk. She listens to Kala's sweet voice and Kala's reassuring heartbeats and Kala's sultry moans.

(Kala likes the way Sun listens to her with unfaltering attention.)

With Wolfgang, neither one of them talk. Sparring is all they need, but they usually play more rounds than what the Bond needs. They spar until they're bruised and sore and drained, or until Kala and RIley, and sometimes Will, scold them. They're on the run. Every sensate is, more or less, they shouldn't be hurting themselves.

(Surprisingly, Rajan disagrees with all three's scolding. "It's stress and bent up anger," he says, "I get it.")

With Nomi, it's soothing hugs and intimate kisses shared at leisure. Both end up feeling guilty for a while after the Bond resolves.

(It's been challenging for Nomi and Lito, and their partners, to accept this unknown bond's tangible _intimate_ demands, and though they're working on it, their eyes remain full of love and trust in each other.

It's beautiful, _Sun thinks,_ and aching.)

With Will, they sit together in silence. Staring at the starry sky above the trees.

With Lito, it's fooling around. Or, Lito fools around by performing flawless acting scenes (sometimes with Dani) and Sun enjoys the show.

(They're into playing dark comedy-flavored scenes lately, Hernando doesn't appreciate that that much.)

  
And with Riley, it's sheer need for each other's bodies. It's almost always lust, and it often happens with no regard to their duties and responsibilities to the endless fight against BPO...

  
Sun is with Kala, Amanita, and Lito when a need to feel Riley bursts within her. They've been troubled for the past few days due to recent news of BPO almost catching a cluster of two, and that translates into Lito being tensed, Kala antsy, Sun quiet, and Amanita unfalteringly alert. It's impossible to be anything else, and it's also why the four get startled by Sun bonding with Riley all of a sudden.

The three sensates tremble and faintly gasp simultaneously, and Amanita flinches, immediately clutching her rifle. "What? What?"

The Sun has yet to rise, it's a little chilly, and the four of them have been immersed in a debate about black holes, of all things, while keeping watch.

Kala recovers first, and she answers with a sigh of relief, "Sun is bonding with Riley."

"What, Riley? Really?" Lito asks, slumping with ease against the watchtower's rails. "I thought it was Nomi."

Sun's first reaction to the untimely bond is feeling embarrassed and annoyed. Riley's first response comes through the radio in a sleepy voice: "Don't be upset. I'm awake."

Sun feels guilty now, already attempting to stifle it down; that flicker deep in the pit of her stomach. "No, you should be resting," she mumbles. "I can wait."

"No, you can't." Riley reaches to stroke her cheek. She's sitting between her and Lito now, or at least that's how it feels. Ghostly but real.

Sun already feels better by her strengthened connection with Riley. And worse because now she really needs to feel her in reality, it's a feeling of hammering in her head, growing stronger right behind her eyes, and a void in her core, expanding beyond logical hunger.

  
For a moment, Sun slips into Riley's space, onto Riley's bed.

Sun whimpers.

Kala speaks then, "honestly even if you can wait, please don't. I can practically still feel the pain from last time."

It'd been agonizing, the pain coming from an attempt to ignore the Bond.

"I second Kala," Lito says.

"I third her," Amanita chimes in. "We need to remain in our top shape, Sun."

_Her clustermates make sure to verbalize their replies, make sure Amanita's aware of the whole conversation._

In their shared mind, Riley draws a fantasy of them kissing deeply, of her hands all over Sun's body.

There's heat now, sinking into her groin and pulsing in her sex.

"I'm just a couple of minutes away, and your watch is ending soon anyway," Riley tells her.

Sun practically jumps to her feet then. She's rigid and embarrassed, but she quietly promises her teammates that she'll remain vigilant in case they need her, and asks them to call her upon sensing any danger.

Her teammates immediately respond with jest; they mention the fact that it'll be impossible to call her back because her and Riley bonding often ends up with one or both of them drunk on pleasure, and... they live with over two dozens sensate and ally. They'll be fine.

Initially, the cabin they're hiding at hasn't been built to host twelve people, with occasionally three more, but after a few months of hard work and aid from allied clusters through the Connection, they've rebuilt it to welcome them all, and every sensate seeking refuge from BPO.

Riley takes her to one of the cars hidden amongst the trees.

"Liana's cluster are having a drinking contest with Dani and Wolfgang," Riley explains upon feeling Sun's confusion.

Sun couldn't have known that; whenever a sensate has guard duty, the cluster will keep the connection one-sided to prevent distractions. So now Sun hears the remaining discussion about black holes while being irreversibly in need for intimacy and relief and pleasure.

Riley adds, "plus, you said you've never had sex in the backseat of a car. This is the perfect chance to do that, don't you think?"

She blushes in response to Riley's teasing.

  
It's almost pitch black around them, with the cabin having only a couple of lights on to guide their steps.

Inside the car, they leave a small flashlight on.

Riley straddles Sun's thighs, and cradles her face. The softness in her smile draws Sun in even before Riley settles properly.

_Her eagerness will embarrass her later, but now she'll nuzzle at Riley's skin and kiss her to her heart's content._

_The feeling isn't a fantasy now, it's real._

Riley chuckles, and gently pushes at her shoulders; the pressure from her hands and the nimbleness and delicacy of them make Sun shudders as she withdraws.

"We aren't in a hurry," Riley whispers. "I want you to enjoy it fully this time, not just fulfill the Bond."

Sun gazes at her with loving eyes and parted lips; she follows her pace with her whole heart.

Riley murmurs, "now tell me why you've been holding back when you're with me."

Sun gapes at her momentarily, then averts her eyes. "How come you always read us so easily?"

_She thought she's been doing well hiding that._

Riley smiles in answer, and leans in to kiss her. It's soft, it's briefly chaste, then it's deep and lustful and drawing a gasp from Sun.

It also keeps the brewing pain at bay, buried so deep where Sun can't feel it.

"I feel like a teenager," Sun confesses, kissing Riley's jaw.

"I know, me too." Riley tangles her fingers into her hair, tilts her head to offer Sun more access to her neck. "It's kind of nice, though. We had less worries back then."

Sun sighs deeply. "Indeed."

"You still haven't answered."

Riley pushes her to lean back, and settles properly on her; her weight, her warmth, the pressure in her fingertips as she caresses Sun's skin numbs her. The hammering's so distant now; the promise of the pain resolving in the intimate, physical closeness is being fulfilled.

It's Riley turn to scatter kisses on her jaw now; her hands work simultaneously on her chest and shoulders — her hips rock.

She's purposefully slow, she doesn't remove clothes out of the way nor provoke Sun's lust, but she pours relief and satisfaction into Sun's veins, nonetheless.

But there's something more, something that Riley doesn't have a hand in provoking. It's what makes Sun hold back; a familiar, heavy need to hold Riley strongly, to pin her down on the seat and freely (and selfishly) seek her pleasure.

It's leashed properly by Sun's worry and fear of making her clustermate uncomfortable.

"I've been trying to figure it out." Riley kisses her with reassurance, as though she senses Sun's rising worry. "But it seems that you've gotten good at hiding from me, Sun."

"No," Sun lets out weakly, and utters the rest in their mind. _I don't want to ever hide from you, she says, _then find her voice again. "It's... it's shameful."

Sun turns her face to the side.

Riley holds her chin gently and makes her face her. "Tell me."

She strokes her neck with intent, and doesn't stop.

_She knows Sun's weaknesses, but Sun feels how she isn't using them to make her talk, but rather to keep her relieved and safe from the pain._

"I haven't felt it before, with my former partners or with Nomi and Kala," Sun finally speaks, ashamed. "The desire to dominate. During sex. I feel it now, with you."

Sun swallows thickly when Riley trails her fingers on her neck, all the way to her jaw then down again to her throat and reaches for her shoulder and grasps with just enough amount of pressure that sends lust and pleasure whirling within both of them. Hunger and satisfaction.

Riley touches her lips with her other hand, then meets her eyes. "You want to dominate me?"

For a moment, their connection sinks into Sun's pounding heart, into the heat rising to her cheeks and the knots twisting in her stomach, allowing Sun only the physical touch to know Riley's reaction about her shameful desire.

Sun nods, accepting any reaction from Riley.

Riley caresses her lips in silence, takes her in with her eyes.

Sun waits with a bated breath then quickly notes that there's no disapproval sparking in Riley's eyes, no judgement or reproach, and no revulsion in the expression of her body.

Sun is unnerved, nonetheless.

"Riley?"

"And you feel ashamed about it when you shouldn't," Riley states with a sigh, resting against her — cheek onto cheek, chest onto chest.

She's been reading her, and she is frustrated.

_Frustrated, not angry._

_Frustrated but still undeniably and unwaveringly loving._

"Of course I should feel that way, Riley. The way I want to have sex with you, it's... harmful. Inappropriate."

"To who, Sun?!" Riley asks, pulling back to hold her gaze with the firmness she rarely lets out.

"To you."

"It's kinky sex, Sun, I'd have never thought you of all people would think that way about it."

"I don't!" Sun stresses. She turns tensed but she opens up fully for Riley. "The thing is I didn't know this thing about myself. I didn't know I had this desire in me, this feeling worries me, Riley. It worries me because I feel it only when I'm with you, and I can't help but to think that it's because you said you're into trying... _rough_ things in bed, that I'm taking advantage of what you like."

Riley shakes her head in disbelief. "First of all, I'm pretty sure I've said that recently, after you've started holding back. Second, you're so protective of us, Sun. Sometimes, too protective, I can never imagine you hurting me. Or any of us, for that matter."

There's so much trust in her voice; undying love and faith and confidence.

They draw tears to Sun's eyes.

"And lastly, why are you so sure you won't feel this desire with Soojin or Mun under... non-Bond circumstances when we've established that the Bond's simply drawing out our pre-existent desires?" Riley finishes with resolve, rendering Sun speechless.

_She has been with Soojin only once before she escaped prison, and the last time she's been with Mun was prior to the awakening of the Bond. And even those times with Mun have been hasty. With too much on their minds and too little time, they haven't gotten any chance to simply relax and enjoy each other's company and body._

  
Sun parts her lips to answer, but everything is a chaos of shocking realization and missed details.

She feels silly now, her tears remain stuck to her eyes as she purses her lips in admission, and lowers her head.

Riley, on the other hand, continues talking through their connection. She hugs Sun and lets her _feel_ what other things she has failed to notice.

Riley's craving for her dominance.

It isn't a craving stirred by Sun's confession, it's a craving that's been there right from the first time they had sex. Riley just hasn't been able to find a proper chance to talk about it with Sun or suggests indulging themselves in it.

Sun gasps, then in the blink of an eye, she grabs Riley and flips them over the seat. She's careful in her motion, yet aroused and awed and undeniably freed.

Riley whimpers, but clings to her. She's soft and mellow under her.

It's a tight fit, but it's perfect; the way she's nestled between Riley's thighs, the way Riley surrenders to her strength and need.

Riley is turned on wildly by her action, Sun feels it as sheerly as she feels her own lust.

They're breathless, and unable to break the loaded silence. Then the moment passes, and Sun fully lets go of her weight as tension leaves her body.

"Riley," Sun pleads. For what? It's impossible to know with confusion clearing and lust spreading within her like fueled fire. "What does this mean?"

Riley is welcoming of her body on top of hers even though she's still composing herself.

"Nell said the Bond is our linkage's way of keeping us comforted properly, sated properly," Riley replies once she's able to speak. "It has never aroused needs that contradict our sexualities or tastes, so what I think this mean is that you're into this kind of kinky sex, too. You just have never been provoked in the right way before."

Riley continues with the same tone, giving Sun no chance but to melt in her trust and love and reassurance. "And just so you know, even if your sexual dominance hadn't been something I desire, I would've tended to your needs willingly, Sun. Because I trust you. Because I know you'd have done the same for me. For any of us."

Sun nods into Riley's neck, too stunned to find her voice.

_She would've done anything to keep her clustermates at ease. They'd have done the same for her, she knows._

Riley squeezes her shoulders, she's pouting and upset even though neither shows on her face when Sun looks at her. "Don't ever do that again, not talking with me about your troubles."

In a rush of love, Sun kisses her hotly until Riley gasps and whimpers into her kisses. She turns tender then. "I'm sorry."

Riley hugs her with strength and possession.

_She's still hers_, Riley tells her without words.

"I'm sorry you had to worry," Riley whispers, eyes on Sun's as their lust suddenly takes charge. As it gives them no chance to reassure each other again.

Sun slowly drags her body against Riley's. She's hesitant but eager, and Riley's in exactly the same boat as her.

Sun holds Riley's hip tight, wanting to find herself a proper grinding angle that can satisfy her and ignite Riley with lust that Sun will take care of when she pleases.

Sun supports herself off of her. The look in Riley's eyes is distracting and calling for Sun to do things. All the things they desire.

"Do you... do you want to talk..." Sun begins, momentarily and dimly thinking of all the steps and discussions they should have about this new development, but Riley starts unbuttoning her shirt and she isn't wearing a bra under.

"Do _you_ want to fuck like this, Sun?" Riley asks in a silvery voice, teasing in the way she rocks her hips against Sun's mound. "Do you want me like this?"

Sun burns then, and dives in to take Riley's lips with her own in bruising kisses. Their posture prevents Riley from moving and traps her hands against Sun's chest, and Riley knows how to use them to drive Sun mad. She focuses on that, and stays focused even when it gets uncomfortable with Sun's full weight on her and Sun's demanding hands fondling her body harshly.

It's hard (for both of them) to think of anything coherent after that, but for Sun especially, it's hard to stop devouring Riley's mouth and marking her neck and body with red and purple the way both of them have been desiring.


End file.
